


You Make My Heart Rise

by dreamganronpa



Series: Flufftober 2019 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bakery AU, M/M, lowkey a crackfic but like its not funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamganronpa/pseuds/dreamganronpa
Summary: It's the grand opening party of Makoto and Taka's co-owned bakery. There's a lot to do before it opens, and a lot to stress about.





	You Make My Heart Rise

**Author's Note:**

> bon apetit
> 
> prompt: crackship

“Makoto, load the next batch of dough into the oven!”

“On it, Taka. And you’ve got the counter, right?”

“Absolutely! Leave it to me!”

“Right… Oh, it’s seven already. Ready, dear?”

“Ready.”

\---

Each day at seven am, the Naegi-Ishimaru bakery opens for business, and at eight-thirty pm, it closes for the night. Well, not every day. A week had passed with the bakery opening and closing Monday through Saturday, bringing in a few nice customers a day. It was just a small business, but the two boys had a lot of heart and a lot of bread.

At the start of week two, the bakery was planning to hold a grand opening party, which led to much chaos from Makoto and Kiyotaka. Makoto had convinced his sister and her girlfriend to advertise for him, so they were expecting a crowd. That meant it was 5:30 when they arrived, ready for a long day.

“Hey Taka, are you ready for today?” Naegi asked as he unlocked the bakery door. Once inside, he turned on the lights and set down the box of party supplies he was holing down onto the nearest table. 

Taka followed him in. “Hmm, well we’ve worked so hard; I hope it goes well.” He also set his box down, relishing in the brief relief before going behind the counter in search of the ‘we’re open’ sign. “I’m putting the sign out now!” He called so Makoto, who had disappeared into the kitchen, could still hear him. 

“Hey, wait!” the brunete interjected, running out of the kitchen to catch the other boy. “We’ve got a bigger sign to put out today.”

Ishimaru put the sign back under the counter. “Ah, my apologies. When will Komaru-chan bring it?” 

“She texted me twenty minutes ago saying that Toko slept in so they would both be late. Maybe the normal sign is a good idea then.” He sighed at the realization. The preparations for the opening of the bakery had been taxing on both boys, but Makoto was prone to getting stressed when things take an unexpected twist. Like now, when the two girls that promised to help out were going to show up late. The stress was already seeping in to him. 

“Makoto, stop worrying!” Taka consoled. He knew better than anyone how anxious his boyfriend was, so he had to do his best to cheer him up before things got bad. “Everything will work out- I’ll make sure of it. So let me take care of things! I am your business partner after all..”

A smile formed on Naegi’s face at the reassurance. “‘Business partners’ sounds so formal; just call me your boyfriend.” 

“Then it is my formal duty as your boyfriend to make sue you don’t push yourself too hard.”

Just before either boy could say anything else, the bakery door slammed open as Komaru and Toko rushed in. They looked disheveled, even more than the boys did, and Toko was panting. Komaru had a large wooden sign it her hands, but she put it on the ground upon entering.

“I-i’m never d-doing that ag-again.” Toko groaned in between breaths. 

Komaru flashed a nervous smile. “Sorry we’re late, I tried to wake her up but it didn’t work too well. I hope there’s still work for us to do.”

“Of course. As long as you’re here, there’s plenty to do. And by the way, you aren’t too late, we kinda just got here ourselves.” Makoto went and hugged his sister, glad that she made it on time-ish after all. 

“Phew!” The younger Naegi sighed. “Well, what can I get started with?”

—

With the can-do attitude of Komaru, the optimism of Makoto, the direction of Ishimaru and the realism of Toko, the work got done in no time. All that was left when people started congealing outside was putting more batches of various breads and pastries in the oven for later in the day. Then, when it was time for people to come in, Komaru bid farewell to go advertise at a local park. Toko had followed her, claiming that she was better than the ‘nasty, lazy guys’. 

“Here we go, it’s almost seven.” Makoto said, looking at the cute little coffee-shaped clock positioned by the door. 

Ishimaru came out of the kitchen, carrying a tray of warm croissants. “Already? Well I guess all that work must’ve taken a while. Can you help me arrange these for display?”

“Yeah, of course.” He rushed over to his partner and started to move the croissants onto a tiered platter. It was a good thing both boys had over mitts on at all times, since these croissants were fresh out of the oven and hot as hell. Once they were all off the tray, Makoto slid off the oven mitts and statshed them under the counter. “I’ll take the counter if you want to work on oven duty?” He offered. 

Kiyotaka responded with a confident nod. 

“Alright, I’ll get things started, and you can relax for a few minutes.”

“Are you sure I can’t do anything to help right now?” He was eager to work, but there was nothing to be done. 

“Just worry about yourself. You’ve done so well, I’m so proud of you. Take a break, okay?” Makoto said, ending with a peck on Taka’s chin. 

Now Taka was flustered from the heartfelt lines. “I will do my best!” He cried before disappearing back into the kitchen, leaving Makoto to open the doors for the crowd outside. 

Leaving no time wasted, Makoto hurried to re-unlock the door. After Toko and his sister left, he made sure to lock the door so the public didn’t enter early. Now, he held the key in his hand as he looked through the glass at the people just a few feet away. It felt both strange and exciting to know that all those people were there to taste his bread, and all took time out of their Monday to come. It was an emotional moment for Makoto, who had dreamed all his life of owning a bakery, and now he did it with the help of his loving partner. 

“Is something holding you up?” Kiyotaka yelled from the kitchen, forcing Makoto to snap back to reality. 

“No, sorry, just got caught up in something.” He replied. “Opening in 5..4..3..2..1”  _ Click. _

As the crowd poured in to the small building, Makoto could only think of how perfect this day would be.


End file.
